1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, mechanism, software code, and computer program product for Caps Lock notification.
2. Related Art
A Caps Lock key of a computer keyboard may be unintentionally activated, leading to errors in what is typed on the computer keyboard. Therefore, a method is needed for mitigating errors generated by unintentional activation of the Caps Lock key.
In first embodiments, the present invention provides a Caps Lock notification method, comprising:
determining that a Caps Lock key of a computer keyboard is in an error state, based on ascertaining that a first condition has been satisfied; and
generating a signal in response to said determining.
In second embodiments, the present invention provides a Caps Lock notification system, comprising:
means for determining that a Caps Lock key of a computer keyboard is in an error state, based on ascertaining that a first condition has been satisfied; and
means for generating a signal in response to said determining.
In third embodiments, the present invention provides a Caps Lock notification mechanism, comprising a signal communicating that a Caps Lock key of a computer keyboard is in an error state.
In fourth embodiments, the present invention provides a software code for Caps Lock notification, comprising an algorithm, said algorithm adapted to:
determine that a Caps Lock key of a computer keyboard is in an error state if a first condition has been satisfied; and
cause generation of a signal if the algorithm so determines that the Caps Lock key is in the error state.
In fifth embodiments, the present invention provides a computer program product, comprising:
a computer usable medium having a computer readable program code embodied therein for controlling a Caps Lock key of a computer keyboard, wherein the computer readable program code comprises an algorithm adapted to:
determine that the Caps Lock key of a computer keyboard is in an error state if a first condition has been satisfied; and
cause generation of a signal if the algorithm so determines that the Caps Lock key is in the error state.
The present invention mitigates errors generated by unintentional activation of the Caps Lock key of a computer keyboard.